


In the Dreaming

by dramady, jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life just feels like a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> The morning after the Vevo event. A little sugar and sweet.

Sunlight streamed through the small slits between the blackout curtains. It creeped along the floor as the hours passed, the beams finally crawling up the bed around ten or 10:30. There was no other motion in the bed aside from the movement of those bands of light.

Gradually, though, one of the figures under the covers shifted, just a little, shuffling under the covers, lifting them, then lowering them again when an arm was looped around a waist, the smaller body pulled closer.

"Mmm," Adam whispered, voice still thick with sleep. "Good morning."

For Tommy, everything felt distant, far away, muted until there was the sound of a slow rustling of the sheets and then Adam's voice that swept through his consciousness. He stirred ever so slightly, slowly, feeling his body pulled close, Adam's hand warm on Tommy's bare stomach. He placed his own hand over it, caressing up and then down Adam's arm. With his voice still rough from sleep, Tommy mumbled a , "mornin'," pushing back on the pleasantly warm body while he laced their fingers together, eyes still closed.

"Mm." Adam bent his legs, spooning against Tommy, nose pressed to the back of his neck. That way, Tommy could feel the curve of his smile as he lay there. "How are you feeling?" Adam asked in an intimate whisper.

How did he feel? Should he start with how incredible last night was? Being around all those famous people, performing in front of them? Or should he mention how connected to Adam he felt while they both watched Lady Gaga with admiration and awe? Or this, here, now? Adam making him shiver slightly from that kiss, feeling his warm breath and yes, that smile pressed to the back of his neck? Where to start..?

"I'm dreaming," Tommy said finally, pulling Adam's arm tighter around him, the smile obvious in his voice as he blinked his eyes open. The realization of what they did would come, just not yet. Not when he was pleasantly still half-awake.

"Are you? Does that mean that I'm dreaming with you?" Adam asked, hand spanning over Tommy's chest. "Are we sharing a dream?" Tommy could tell he wasn't mocking; if nothing else, Adam was amused by the idea. "You certainly feel real."

Adam's touch made Tommy tremble, his lashes fanning down his cheeks and then fluttering at the sensation of warm hand on bare skin. He turned his head to peer at Adam and God! His breath caught in his throat because Adam was just as beautiful in the morning with no make-up and with that sleep-warm flush to his cheeks. Did he want this to be real? He wasn't sure. It was ... frightening. "Don't mind sharing a dream." Tommy continued to stare, those wide brown eyes anchored with Adam's bright blue ones. "...if you don't mind staying in it." That was safe, wasn't it? Staying in a dream and not having to deal with what they would find outside those curtains, beyond this room's door.

"...okay." Adam smiled gently, more with one half of his face than the other. He cupped Tommy's cheek and leaned in for a close-mouthed kiss. "Even in dreams, we have morning breath, though." And he leaned back, head on the pillow, hands moving so Tommy could turn around if he wanted. "So, what do we do in dream-mornings?"

The more awake Tommy was, the more the weight of what had happened between them lay heavily in his mind. But, God. How could he resist Adam? Tommy couldn't. It wasn't that easy and since he'd met Adam, he'd tried. He understood now why everyone seemed to be caught in a pull when Adam was around. He felt it. He was sure others did, too. Love him or hate him, people, were drawn to Adam.

Tommy did turn, slowly, still sluggish, and he felt Adam's arm around him slide to his back, his own draping over Adam's, a hand he splayed on the small of his back. He nuzzled at the crux of Adam's neck and shoulder, smiling against his sleep-warm skin. "We stay in bed?" he finally answered, surprised at himself that he was the one suggesting it.

"I guess that makes sense in a dream, doesn't it? Though," Adam admitted with a soft laugh, mussed by Tommy's hair. "It'd be pretty cool if we could fly or something. Though, preferably with clothes on." He ducked his head, pressing chuckled kisses into Tommy's sleep-warmed skin.

Didn't he feel like he was flying already? Tommy closed his eyes to just bask in the kisses Adam was giving him, loving it. He'd been with a lot of women this way but never men. Those experiences were made to satisfy a need, to get off, to scratch an itch. But this? This felt like a very pleasant dream. If it was, he didn't ever want to wake up. "I'd like to fly. That'd be rad. I just wish dreams included not wanting to get up cos I have to take a piss." He laughed too.

"Hmm. That does put in doubt the whole 'this is a dream' thing," Adam had to agree, raising his head to smile. That smile grew devilish when he whipped off the covers, leaving Tommy exposed to the cooler - though by no means cold - air of the room. "Go on; nature calls."

"Hey!" Tommy was grabbing for the sheets but too late. He was naked and exposed and it wasn't as if Adam hadn't seen him yet. He was very carefully and pleasantly examined and touched and everything else last night. He got up and was slightly embarrassed, for some stupid reason, for being half-hard as he walked to the bathroom, feeling Adam's scrutinizing gaze follow him, making the hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

He came back not long after, relieved and refreshed and smiling just a little, glad that morning's breath was gone, too. "Do dreams include breakfast?" Tommy crawled back in bed and back next to Adam, wondering briefly when things got real comfortable that he didn't mind how exposed he was in front of him.

Covers thrown back over the both of them, Adam nodded, grinning. "Phone's right behind you. Order whatever you want. Just no fruit juice for me; hell on the throat in the morning? While you do that, I'm gonna ... " He pointed to the bathroom. But not before giving Tommy a kiss. Then he was up, padding, naked, too, toward the bathroom, closing the door with a click behind himself.

Tommy sat up and was leaning on pillows against the headboard. He reached for the room service menu and was looking through it with his attention wandering, his finger tracing around his lips still feeling Adam's kiss. He flicked his eyes toward the bathroom and listened to the pleasant sound of running water, Tommy's brows drawing together because he really wasn't sure what it was that was going on. Giving his head a shake, no use over thinking on an empty stomach, he grabbed the phone and ordered. Coffee. Things would be clearer after he'd had coffee.

When Adam came back, it was clear he'd run some wet fingers through his hair and brushed his teeth. He crawled back into bed and under the covers. Since Tommy was sitting up, he could curl himself so that he was resting his head in Tommy's lap. "What did you order?"

This gave Tommy the chance to run his fingers through Adam's hair. It was something he felt not a lot of people could do for obvious reasons. But here, in bed, in private, he felt, well, privileged. "I got fattening stuff." He pressed his lips together much like he did whenever he played but it was trying to stop from slipping the smile when what Tommy meant to do was tease. "Bacon and real butter and eggs."

"Oh, shit," Adam turned his head, looking up at Tommy, still smiling that smile that seemed to light up his whole face. "This must be a dream, huh? Otherwise, I'd worry about getting fat. Guess I won't, now." Seeing as it was a dream. He reached up, brushing his thumb over Tommy's mouth.

Tommy shivered again. It was like each touch from Adam was electric and at the same time he couldn't get enough. "Fruit plate, mineral water, those damn fake eggs with onions and pepper and stuff." He knew Adam's thing about food and with that he rolled his eyes, counting off what he got with his fingers. "...bacon and eggs are mine and I won't share if you don't want me to. Oh, and coffee because I really need it."

"Oh, you got me egg beaters? Awww." Going up on one elbow, Adam kissed him before settling back down. "Wow, I'm so impressed. Is that weird? That I eat that stuff? I just get ... I was so fat. I don't want to be fat again. I'm fat-leaning, I think."

The thing that Adam probably hadn't realized is that Tommy? He liked to watch. To observe. Those eyes of his, they saw everything. Again his lips felt like they tingled, an undercurrent of heat running over his body at such a simple act and Tommy really liked it. All he did was smile back. Yeah. Tommy actually smiled. Rare, at best and given freely to Adam. "Keep doing stuff like we did last night and I think you'd have no problem burning whatever you eat." Oh, did his cheeks heat with that statement.

That brought a devilish light to Adam's eyes and another grin, more teasing this time, at seeing the blush. "Really? Did we burn a lot of calories? It didn't seem like exercise. It was _fun_." Instead of leaning up, that time, Adam pulled Tommy down, kissing right until the knock of room service came to the door. "Ugh," he whispered. "You'd think in a dream, room service would just _appear_."

Tommy chuckled, rolling his eyes at Adam and then he was tugging at the sheet to wrap it around himself, leaving Adam to fend for himself in his nakedness as Tommy headed for the door. He let the room service attendant stay outside and signed for then took the tray himself to place on the table, the sheet dragging behind him. "In a dream, we'd also have people to fan us while we're fed." He smirked then gestured at the bed. "Wanna eat there?" It was nice here, safe, Tommy thought, as he looked at Adam.

"Fan us? It's like thirty degrees outside. Oh, wait. In our dream, we can be in Tahiti, right? We can be ... mmm, inside our cabana and the beach is right outside, right?" Adam got the covers situated so that Tommy could climb back in and they set the trays of food on the bed. "Ugh, I want to go somewhere tropical _so bad_."

"We can turn up the heat and pretend we're in a tropical island," Tommy said with a grin while pouring out two coffees, placing them on the nightstand before carefully climbing in bed. "It's our dream."

"That's a lovely thought, but not exactly the same thing," Adam told him with a laugh. And a kiss to the cheek before he pulled the top off the plates of food and sets them aside, handing Tommy a fork and taking one of his own and stabbing a strawberry to eat. "We can use the big tub in there, though and make the water really hot?"

"You have no imagination," Tommy chuckled, catching Adam's wrist and guiding that strawberry in his mouth. He took a bite then licked around his lips trying to catch the juice that dripped from the fruit. "We can totally do the tub but where does that fall in the tropical island dream?"

"Fruit thief!" Tommy's ass got a half-hearted slap with Adam's free hand. "... it would be humid. _Now_ who doesn't have an imagination, mmm?!" But he cracked himself up, leaning back as he laughed. "I think it might be easier to just go to the tropics. Since we're dreaming, shouldn't we be able to just ... blink? And be there?"

Tommy thought about that a moment and then he carefully pushed the food aside and knelt in front of Adam. "Close your eyes," he said, voice close to a whisper. "We'll see if I can make it work." He gave Adam a small lopsided smile.

"Oh, my God, you're adorable." But Adam closed his eyes, just as requested, chin canted forward with an irrepressible smile on his face.

Adam was beautiful. Tommy stared at him with his eyes closed like that and slowly, he touched Adam's face, a fingertip brushing his long lashes, smiling. "We start with sun and sand and you can feel the heat, you know? You get sweaty right here," that finger traced along Adam's brow. "You walk on the sand and it's hot and you're near the water, you hear the waves and you know how when the wind blows you feel water, too? Like it's raining?" Tommy had long since wanted to watch Adam like this, touch him like this. He was smiling. Really smiling. The kind that not a lot had seen on his face.

"Um, wow.... " Adam's smile got bigger, too, even if his eyes were still closed. "Yeah... that's ... that's true... Wow," he said. "It's really warm."

Tommy smiled wider and then he inched even closer, almost straddling Adam's lap. As He touched Adam's face he kept thinking of how he got here, liking Adam this way. Already intrigued when they first met, things escalated and had grown rapidly since the AMAs. And then last night? Last night was the time Tommy could no longer resist. it was when he could no longer deny.

"It is hot, huh?" And it wasn't Tahiti. it was the heat between them. "There's a breeze, too," and Tommy smiled while blowing a warm breath that followed Adam's cheeks, his forehead. "Nice, hmm?"

"Really nice, yeah." Adam hands bracketed Tommy's tiny waist, almost spanning it. But he kept his eyes closed, moving his head just enough to follow where Tommy's voice seemed to be coming from. "... It's even better than I expected, you know?"

"That's cos your imagination sucks." Tommy chuckled low, flicking his hair out of his eye and then, he finally straddled Adam's lap. "Open your eyes..." He whispered, fingertip tracing around Adam's lips and then he dipped his head down and kissed Adam's lips. Chaste, gentle, his own eyes closing, his arms draping over Adam's shoulders while pulling him closer, their bare chests flushed. "This is the good part of the dream." Tommy smiled and then kissed Adam again.

Arms coming tighter around Tommy's waist, tugging him flush to Adam's chest, Adam mumbled something about him having a really amazing imagination. Not that it mattered. Instead, he concentrated on kissing Tommy back. After a moment, he rolled him to his back and laid over him. "Absolute best part of the dream," he whispered with a smile before leaning down again.

Tommy had to gasp to take in a breath before Adam kissed him again, arms still around Adam, his hips rising lightly, pressing his naked body up against him. This _was_ the best part of the dream. Just them, nothing else to think about but where to touch, how deep to kiss, and how to feed that growing hunger inside him to feel Adam again. Like last night.

They were already naked, unlike last night. No clothes to strip off and toss away. Warm skin to touch, though. Adam pulled Tommy's leg up his hip, rocked his own hips forward, moving his head to kiss down Tommy's neck, behind his ear, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin there.

His fingers sank into Adam's hair, keeping him right there, parting his lips to open up even more to the kiss. Tommy ground up his hips, getting hard, groaning that desire into their joined mouths, the sound muffled and wanting. The way his other hand moved over Adam was reverent, slow, caressing down his spine, splaying on the small of his back and pulling him down even more. This dream world that they had ... here, Tommy could let go, let Adam take him again, like last night, and he wanted it, needed it.

From last night, they'd learned where and how to touch, what kind of pressure to apply. This morning, they learned new things; tickle spots, those spots that were extra sensitive. A condom packet was ripped open, tossed away. Adam whispered into Tommy's ear how good he felt when he finally pushed himself inside, his moan felt against the skin of Tommy's neck.

The way Tommy trembled, body arching and how he held on to Adam with fingers digging into warm skin was full of want. _Needy_. He rocked his hips with a sensuality, so pliant, so wanton. It surprised him how much he wanted this, how amazing Adam was making him feel. It became more and more like a dream as they both moved together in perfect rhythm, the haze of desire in his expression, and in the way Tommy murmured Adam's name.

There wasn't any reason to rush, no reason to hurry. The pleasure built slowly, almost lazily. Who knew how much longer it was before Adam whispered, mouth pressed to the shell of Tommy's ear, "are you gonna come?" He was stroking Tommy slowly, too, hand curled around his cock. "I want to feel you come."

This was the second time that they had done this, and this time it became more discovery with an added familiarity, some touches done knowingly that even Adam's slow stroke to Tommy's cock was causing him to moan and sink in the pleasure. The tension built slowly from the base of his spine and crawling up his body, making his lips part in a hissed, "Yes. Adam, please... Yes!" He was close to coming, but not nearly close to completion, not without Adam that Tommy's body held him tight, clenching deep while the movements turn intense, his desire for Adam raging like liquid heat that burns passionate from the inside out.

"God," Adam moaned right in his ear, the rhythm of his hips speeding up; it was just a little harder. The bed started to creak a little, too. "I'm ... gonna ... baby, c'mon," he whispered. "Come with me, yeah?" Tommy could feel how Adam pushed into him as deep as he could, just as he started to shudder with his release.

Eyes were slow to blink and look back at Adam, Tommy nodding, his breath hitching as he took in sharp gasps of air to fill his depraved lungs. Tommy's body arched up into Adam's, his toes curling in and then a groan, loud, rumbling from his chest, feeling himself spilling as his whole body trembled, come damp and hot between their bodies. "Oh, God! Oh!" He held on to Adam because he felt so _good_, gripping him from the inside as he pulsed in Adam's hand, rocking his hips to pull Adam's orgasm from him, to come with him.

"_Fuck_," Adam whisper-laughed, head falling so that his face was pressed to Tommy's shoulder. "Dream-sex is amazing." He took a deep breath and turned his head to kiss Tommy's throat. "You're amazing." His hips were still nestled up against Tommy's; he wasn't moving, not yet.

Tommy chuckled, turning his head so that he could place a soft kiss against Adam's temple. "Dream-sex is awesome," he whispered raggedly. "I vote we stay here and just keep doing it." Bold statement coming from the guy whose experience in this was less than limited. "We don't have to sleep, right? We're already in a dream." Tommy nuzzled the side of Adam's face, smiling against his sweat-damp skin.

"I like the way you think," Adam told him with a grin as he pulled out, taking care of the condom before falling to his side and tugging Tommy close, mess disregarded. "And I like our dream-vacation. Can we stay here for a while?"

He had to brush the hair away from his eyes to get a better look at Adam, Tommy's heart thumping loud in his chest and not because of what they had just done. It was because of something else completely different that was both frightening and a wonder all at the same time. He smiled. "We can dream awake all we want ... for as long as you want."

"Sweet talker." Pulling Tommy close, Adam pulled the covers up higher so that they can be snuggly and warm. "Can we order dream food? I'm kind of starving and breakfast is cold. Fake eggs cold are bad. We need to order favorite foods - dream foods."

"Cheeseburgers and fries and a really big slice of chocolate cake a la mode." How was that for favorite? "None of that vegan shit you like. They don't have that in dream world." Tommy was nodding his head slowly, looking pretty satisfied, smiling, still, at Adam. "Then we can get in that large tub and turn on those jet things then we can come back to bed and not have to get up..." The smile broadened. "Ever."

With a loud, happy laugh, Adam rolled himself over on top of Tommy, tickling him until he laughed. Then there was time for jumping on the bed and spilling bath bubbles all over the floor. As far as dreams went, it was pretty awesome. And as far as Tommy was concerned, it was the best dream they'd ever have.  



End file.
